


Future Fears

by kitmarlowekey



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor movies
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry if it sucks, My first fic, One Shot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), fun times on the Statesman, maybe angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmarlowekey/pseuds/kitmarlowekey
Summary: The Asgardians have been on the Statesman for a while now, and Loki is beginning to wonder if they should have left Asgard at all...





	Future Fears

The cabin was quiet.

A clock ticked away on the wall. Too loud. Someone rolled over in their bed, making the old metal frame squeal. Three more hours of this. Three more hours until morning, or at least, what they think is morning. It's hard to tell in space.

The bed squeaked again and a head appeared over the side of the top bunk, their dark face illuminated by the faint starlight filtering through the small window.

"Loki."

Brunnhilde's whisper cut through the silence like a sword.

"Brunn, I'm trying to sleep. Please don't try to make conversation," replied Loki, willing his eyes to stay shut.

"But I can't sleep and you're the only other one up."

"Wake up Banner or my brother and talk to them," Loki sighed.

"Talking to Thor is tedious and I don't want to risk waking ... _him_ up."

"Fine, come down." Loki gave in, opening his eyes.

Brunnhilde climbed down the steel ladder and swung herself onto the bottom bunk.

"Shove over, there is isn't that much space in these things."

Loki moved over, leaning his head against the cool metal wall, while the Valkyrie propped her head against his arm.

"Geez, you're cold," she remarked, lifting her head for a second before setting herself back down.

"I wonder why," Loki deadpanned, sighing and looking down at his friend. His _friend_. He honestly still couldn't believe it. He and Brunnhilde had had a rocky start, but during the many weeks they'd spent on the ship to Midgard, they'd only grown closer; sitting together during meals and meetings, often sharing a drink in the ship's bar, or sparring in a makeshift training room when the boredom really set in. Loki had been weary entrusting Brunn with the secret of his true parentage, and was worried that she would try to kill him, just like she would have done with Frost Giant armies from long ago. When he told her, however, she simply shrugged it off, not caring in the slightest. "You're part of the royal family of Asgard, of which I am sworn to protect all members," she had said, "Frost Giant or not, you are a prince. And it is my duty to protect you."

Now, they both sat there, in the stillness of the night, simply enjoying each other's company, if not warmth. They remained silent for several minutes before Brunnhilde spoke.

"What are we going to do when we get to Midgard?"

Loki hadn't noticed, but she was staring at the wall, eyes glazed over, as if a million thoughts were racing through her mind faster than light.

"I don't know," he replied. It was the only true answer he had said to that question. That question that had been asked over and over the whole trip, usually by worried citizens. He and Thor had been trying to keep them calm by saying they would rebuild Asgard on earth, or relocate to some other planet and that it was all going to be fine. None of it was true of course. Who knows how accepting the people of earth would be? They knew the Avengers would try to everything in their power to help set up Asgard, but there would be so much politics and paperwork involved in it all, and Loki didn't know how Thor, the naïve, childish, idiotic king of Asgard would deal with it all.

Loki found himself saying all this out loud, not caring if he woke anyone up or what they would think of his views if they did. Brunn had come out of her trance when he began rambling and was intently listening to everything he was saying. She always did. Brunn knew that Loki had a hard time being heard and sharing his ideas, since so many people in Asgard didn't trust him. So she always made sure that she was there for him when he needed to ramble like this. And she always listened to what he had to say.

"...I just... I just don't know. And I hate not knowing." Loki sighed, finishing his rant, and sunk back down into the sheets. Brunnhilde smiled and lay down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll know in time. And if – no, when you figure something out, I'm sure it'll all work out just fine." She tried to reassure him.

"But what if it doesn't?" Loki began to tremble beside her and his voice hitched, "what if every effort we put in is for naught? We hardly know how to fly this ship; what if never even make it to Midgard?"

Brunn took Loki's hand and turned to look him in the eye. "I'm not going to lie," she whispered, resting their foreheads together, "everything is not going to be okay. I'm sure there will be plenty of challenges to overcome, but the people of Asgard need us to be strong. They need you to be strong. _I_ need you to be strong."

Before she could say another word, Loki closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips against Brunnhilde's. At first, she felt a shock of cold and a shiver ran down her spine, but relaxed into it, the coolness creating a sense of calm around her. They broke apart after a few seconds and lay still, staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Loki said after an uncomfortable silence, "I came on to strong, didn't I. I'm so sorry I really messed up. I understand if you never want to look at me again, I -"

"Stop," Brunn said, cupping his cold cheek with her hand, "It was fine, honestly. I've been waiting for that for a while." Loki smiled and pulled her closer for another kiss. They both stayed there for the rest of the night, arms around each other, foreheads pressed together. No matter what the future had in store for them, they both knew that they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here on Ao3. I hope you all like it!


End file.
